Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, media players, and tablet computers are increasingly common. These types of devices typically include an integrated display device, and many include dual displays. For example, a mobile device can be hinged to open two display devices side-by-side to form one larger display. Users typically want the smallest possible devices to conveniently carry in a pocket or purse, but also want devices with larger display surfaces for easier viewing. Display manufacturers are developing flexible displays that may be used to provide a larger display surface than would be typically integrated in a smaller, portable electronic device. However, flexible displays are susceptible to damage when coiled or spooled-up in an extendable device, or when folded in a hinged device.